Achievements (Dragon Age II)
Achievements or trophies mark specific accomplishments made during all playthroughs of Dragon Age II. These include finishing plot-related activities, making specific choices at certain key points in the game, crafting choices, and performing certain tasks and meeting certain individuals. Each milestone also awards the player a certain number of points. Quests Tale Within a Tale.png|'Tale Within A Tale' Listened to Varric begin his tale of the Champion of Kirkwall Immigrant.png|'Immigrant' Became a resident of Kirkwall Birthright.png|'Birthright' Kicked the slavers out of your ancestral mansion Mercenary DA2.png|'Mercenary' Allied yourself with the mercenaries upon arriving in Kirkwall Nefarious.png|'Nefarious' Allied yourself with the smugglers upon arriving in Kirkwall Delver of the Deep.png|'Delver Of The Deep' Explored the Deep Roads Financier.png|'Financier' Became a partner in a Deep Roads expedition Friends in High Places.png|'Friends In High Places' Met Grand Cleric Elthina, Viscount Dumar, Knight-Commander Meredith, and First Enchanter Orsino A Worthy Rival.png|'A Worthy Rival' Earned the Arishok's respect Crowning Glory.png|'Crowning Glory' Become Viscount of Kirkwall Champion of Kirkwall.png|'Champion Of Kirkwall' Completed Dragon Age II Epic.png|'Epic' Completed Dragon Age II twice, or completed it once with a save imported from Dragon Age: Origins. Abilities and leveling Weapon Master.png|'Weapon Master' Master a weapon style Specialized.png|'Specialized' Learn two class specializations Talented.png|'Talented' Upgrade a spell or talent Dedicated.png|'Dedicated' Reach level 10 Legendary.png|'Legendary' Reach level 20 Crafting and enchanting Craftsman.png|'Craftsman' Acquire your first crafting recipe Master Craftsman.png|'Master Craftsman' Craft all of the items from a single crafting tree Supplier.png|'Supplier' Find every variety of crafting resources Enchanter.png|'Enchanter' Enchant an item Companions Friend.png|'Friend' Earn the friendship of one of your party members Rival.png|'Rival' Earn the rivalry of one of your party members Romantic.png|'Romantic' Complete a romance with one of your party members Great Minds Think Alike.png|'Great Minds Think Alike' Earn the friendship or rivalry of four party members Gift Giver.png|'Gift Giver' Give a gift to one of your party members Flirtatious.png|'Flirtatious' Flirt with one of your party members to begin a romance Full House.png|'Full House' Recruit four party members A Friend in Need.png|'A Friend in Need' Upgrade the armor of one of your party members I Got Your Back.png|'I Got Your Back' Completely upgrade the armor of one of your party members Combat Unstoppable.png|'Unstoppable' Complete a full year in Kirkwall without any party member being knocked unconscious Tag Team.png|'Tag Team' Use teamwork to perform a cross-class combo That Thing Has Legs.png|'That Thing Has Legs' Found and killed a Varterral Dragon Slayer.png|'Dragon Slayer' Found and killed a High Dragon Exorcist.png|'Exorcist' Find and kill the undying Xebenkeck Demon Slayer.png|'Demon Slayer' Find and kill the ancient demon, Hybris Miscellaneous Archeologist.png|'Archeologist' During each year in Kirkwall, discovered 3 secret messages from the Band of Three. Mogul.png|'Mogul' Had 100 or more sovereigns in your purse. Treasure Hunter.png|'Treasure Hunter' Opened 50 chests. Spelunker.png|'Spelunker' Visited 10 caves in Kirkwall and the surrounding area. Mass Exodus.png|'Mass Exodus' Reached Kirkwall with each character class across multiple playthroughs. Knowledgeable.png|'Knowledgeable' Unlocked 100 codex entries. Explorer.png|'Explorer' Left Kirkwall to explore the outlying regions.. Darkness Falls.png|'Darkness Falls' Toggled the map from day to night. Chantry Historian.png|'Chantry Historian' Found all four chapters of "The History of the Chantry," by Brother Genitivi. Secret achievements These secret achievements are not initially visible."Dragon Age 2 Achievements". Easy Box 360 Achievements. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Stone Cold.png|'Stone Cold' Defeated the rock wraith on your expedition into the Deep Roads King of the Hill.png|'King of the Hill' Defeated the Arishok Conqueror.png|'Conqueror' Defeated Meredith, knight-commander of Kirkwall's templars Arcane Defender.png|'Arcane Defender' Sided with the mages five times Mage Hunter.png|'Mage Hunter' Sided with the templars five times The Exiled Prince Achievements which can be obtained from The Exiled Prince. Avenged.png|'Avenged' Confront the culprit behind the Vael family's murder. Cloak and Dagger.png|'Cloak and Dagger' Meet secretly with the agent of the Divine. Loyalty of the Prince.png|'Loyalty of the Prince' Earn either a friendship or rivalry with Sebastian. Memento.png|'Memento' Give Sebastian a family heirloom. Retribution.png|'Retribution' Dealt with the mercenaries that killed the Vael family. References Category:Achievements Category:Gameplay